A Girl?
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Remaja lelaki 17 tahun ini benar-benar benci dengan makhluk yang bernama 'perempuan'. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau remaja lelaki ini berevolusi menjadi perempuan?/ "Apa-apaan ini?"/"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."/ Bagaimana jika Uchiha bungsu ini pertama kalinya berbicara dengan seorang gadis?/ AU, Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A Girl?**

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy, Romance

SasuSaku

 **Rate** : M

.

 **WARNING!**

Typo bertebaran (maybe), abal, gaje, ide pasaran, OOC.

 **Story** by Cassandra Michelle

.

 **SUMMARY** : Remaja lelaki 17 tahun ini benar-benar benci dengan makhluk yang bernama 'perempuan'. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau remaja lelaki ini berevolusi menjadi perempuan?/ "Apa-apaan ini?"/"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."/ Bagaimana jika Uchiha bungsu ini pertama kalinya berbicara dengan seorang gadis?

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME!**

 **Silahkan membaca!**

'Perempuan'

Uchiha Sasuke. Remaja lelaki 17 tahun ini benar-benar benci dengan makhluk bernama 'perempuan' terkecuali Ibunya. Di fikirannya, perempuan hanyalah sosok yang lemah, selalu ingin mendapat perhatian penuh dari orang lain, memakai riasan wajah norak tebal, bermuka dua, mata duitan, dan segala-galanya yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Makhluk perempuan juga sosok yang mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan di matanya.

"KYAA, SASUKE-KUN AKU MAU JADI ISTRIMU!"

Mereka yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas ketika melihat wajah tampan miliknya, mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat lebay, tak tahu malu, dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dirinya pergi. Yang membuatnya benci adalah ketika makhluk bernama 'perempuan' itu menangis dan meraung-raung tak jelas di hadapannya ketika pernyataan cinta mereka ditolak. Sangat sensitif.

"Ku-kumohon, terimalah cintaku, hiks."

"Hn. Menjauh dariku!"

"Kau kejam, hiks."

Mereka yang memiliki muka dua. Di depan, makhluk itu akan bersikap baik, lemah lembut, dan menjaga sikap. Tapi saat makhluk itu ada di belakang, kau akan menemukan jati diri yang sebenarnya makhluk itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, k-kau mau makan b-be-bersama denganku?"

"Hn. Tidak usah menjaga sikap, kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini!"

"Cuih, kau brengsek!"

Dan semua alasan Uchiha Sasuke masuk akal bukan untuk membenci seorang 'perempuan'? baginya perempuan hanyalah sosok yang menyusahkan dan lemah. Jika dibedakan dengan kekuatan lelaki, mereka pasti kalah. Selamanya, Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu membenci makhluk bernama 'perempuan' dan itu tak akan pernah tergantikan!

oOo

"Sekarang umurmu sudah 17 tahun, Sasuke." Suara wanita paruh baya membuat seorang pemuda yang baru saja akan membuka pintu rumah terhenti.

Sasuke—pemuda itu—menoleh ke arah sang wanita paruh baya yang memanggilnya, "Hn. Lalu?"

"Kau tak ingin memiliki kekasih? Ibu sangat mengha—"

Perkataan wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Ibu pemuda itu terpotong oleh suara Sasuke, "Hn. Tak akan." Potongnya dengan nada tajam, kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

...

Mobil sport berwarna merah terhenti di depan gedung meah bernamakan Konoha Senior High School (KSHS). Seorang pemuda berambut biru donker mencuat keluar dari mobil yang langsung disambut oleh kerumunan dan teriakan dari para gadis. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal ketika para gadis itu berebut untuk menghampirinya.

Memasang wajah tak peduli, pemuda itu langsung berjalan santai ke kelasnya tak menghiraukan para gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lihatlah sekarang, wajah pemuda itu mengeras dan terlihat kesal karena para gadis itu.

"Teme, nanti main ke rumahku ya!"

"Hn."

Pemuda bermanik biru shappire indah yang baru saja menghampiri Sasuke langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian bersama dengan kerumunan para gadis.

Cklek

"Hoi, Sasuke! Pulang sekolah nanti kita langsung ke rumah Naruto, jangan lupa!" Kiba, pemuda bertato segitiga yang ada di kedua pipinya itu melambai ke arah Sasuke dari tempat duduk paling belakang.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada di paling pojok belakang dekat jendela. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru tua untuk dibaca. Ia tak mendekat, bergaul, atau apapun yang berurusan dengan siswa di sini. Bukannya tak punya teman, tapi rasanya ia malas membahas hal-hal tak penting dengan siswa di sini. Paling banyakpun dia hanya memiliki 10 teman dan itu semua laki-laki.

Karena merasa bosan dengan buku yang dibacanya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Pertama kali yang ditangkap oleh netra malam-nya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya berdecak dan menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

"Tsk. Perempuan memang benar-benar menggelikan. Rambut saja dicat berwarna pink, dasar norak!" gumamnya ketus.

"Hei jangan begitu, Teme. Makanya kau sama sekali tak mempunyai kekasih. Che." Perkataan Sasuke disahuti oleh suara cempreng milik sahabat pirang jabriknya—Naruto yang baru saja duduk di sebelah tempat duduknya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Kh, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perempuan dan lagipula aku benci dengan makhluk bernama 'perempuan'." Sahutnya dengan nada sinis dan tajam, seolah ia sangat benci dengan keberadaan makhluk itu.

"Hhh, aku terserah padamu lah. Lagipula aku yakin, suatu saat kau pasti membutuhkan seorang perempuan untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Dan juga aku masih tahu kalau kau normal dan bukan abnormal. Benar 'kan?" Naruto menatap pemuda raven itu dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai pelan ke arah Naruto, "Bisa saja aku sangat membenci perempuan, Dobe. Dan kalau aku masih sangat membenci perempuan, maka tidak ada pilihan lagi. Kau yang akan kunikahi." Ujar Sasuke santai tanpa memperhatikan raut muka milik Naruto yang terlihat pucat pasi.

"AKU MASIH NORMAL, BAKA!" Saat itu juga teriakan menggelegar dari putra sulung Namikaze menggemparkan seluruh penghuni di kelas, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang kini menatap horor Naruto. Ckck, nasibmu Naruto!

oOo

Riuh ramainya di kelas membuat gadis berhelai merah muda panjang menggerutu kecil. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang terkekeh kecil melihat sahabat pink-nya yang tengah menutup kedua telinganya sembari dari sebelah gadis itu.

"Ne, Ino. Kapan semuanya bisa diam? Aku 'kan tak tahan dengan suara berisik seperti ini. Telingaku serasa pecah saat ini juga. Lagipula mereka juga kenapa sih sampai segitunya?" Sakura, gadis itu menggerutu dengan wajah kesal namun terlihat imut dengan ekspresi itu.

Ino yang ada di sebelahnya tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu seberapa senangnya seluruh siswa jika mendapat pemberitahuan tentang adanya jam kosong?" gadis berambut pirang itu berkata dengan sedikit berteriak karena memang kelas sangat ramai.

Sedangkan gadis bernama kan lengkap 'Haruno Sakura' itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hei, Forehead. Kau tahu pemuda dari kelas sebelah bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Yang wajahnya tampan, otaknya jenius, selalu di peringkat pertama, kaya, yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh semua siswi di sini, dan ya—"

"Sudahlah Ino, memangnya ada apa? Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa itu dan aku tak kenal." Potong sekaligus jawab Sakura menatap penuh heran pada Ino.

"Hah, kau tak tahu? Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria tertampan dan terjenius di KSHS. Kabarnya, dia membenci seorang perempuan dan selalu menatap penuh cemooh pada perempuan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat perempuan benar-benar berhenti mengejarnya. Dia adalah sosok terdingin yang pernah aku lihat, aku saja sampai bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajamnya." Jelas Ino dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan penasaran, "Kenapa pemuda itu membenci perempuan? Apa salahnya dengan perempuan? Dia hanya menganggap perempuan itu lemah. Walaupun dia jenius, tapi pola pikirnya sangat kekanakan. Sangat menyebalkan." Sungut Sakura sembari membayangkan wajah pemuda bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Sakura terkekeh geli membayangkan wajah yang diperkirakannya. Dibayangkannya kalau pemuda itu memiliki wajah oval dan reyot di bagian pipinya, bibirnya yang tebal, rambut merah mencolok yang tersisir rapih, memakai baju yang sudah kusam, dan segala-galanya yang jauh dari kata 'tampan'.

Ino yang menyadari apa yang ada di fikiran sahabatnya hanya mendesah pelan dan menepuk pundak Sakura pelan sehingga sahabatnya tersadar dari lamunan. "Kau salah kalau membayangkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang jelek."

"Biar saja." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tak menghiraukan Ino yang mulai bercerita lebih jauh tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan keduanya melupakan suasana berisik di kelas. Sebegitukah menariknya topik tentang Uchiha Sasuke?

oOo

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto. Kali ini ia berangkat sendirian ke rumah Naruto karena teman-temannya sudah berangkat duluan ke rumah Naruto tanpa pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Tak jarang di otaknya muncul sebuah pertanyaan 'Apa mereka sudah berpamitan dengan Ibunya?'. Sungguh, Sasuke anak yang baik.

Kakinya berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang jalan yang menurutnya sangat sepi. Di depannya atau lebih tepatnya di pinggir jalan, sebuah kuil berdiri di sana. Biasanya tempat ini akan selalu ramai dengan banyak pengunjung, tetapi kali ini sepi. Satu pengunjung pun tidak.

Seorang gadis berjalan melewatinya membuat Sasuke berdecih pelan karena mengira gadis itu ingin mencari perhatiannya. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah melihat gadis itu. Gadis berhelai merah muda panjang yang tak sengaja ia lihat di balik jendela kelasnya. Tanpa sadar batinnya menggumam, 'Gadis yang sangat ingin meminta perhatian. Rambut merah muda? Jangan membuat pantatku tertawa. Aku sama sekali tak akan tergoda dengan gadis seperti itu. Memuakkan.'

Tanpa diketahuinya, seorang lelaki paruh baya di kuil dengan rambut penuh uban menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Seringai tergambar jelas di wajah tuanya. Samar-samar terdengar bisikan dari sang kakek,

"Kau akan menerima sedikit hukuman dariku, jangan pernah main-main dengan kuil ini."

...

"Hoi, Teme! Lama sekali, kami sudah hampir mati kebosanan hanya untuk menunggumu." Cecar Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelasnya.

"Kami sudah bermain-main selama 30 menit untuk menunggumu dan kami bosan. Merepotkan." Kata lelaki berambut nanas dengan wajah mengantuk—Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi cerita!" seru Kiba dengan wajah semangatnya.

"Kedengarannya menarik." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang menyahut dari seberang tempat duduk yang mereka duduki—Neji.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan bercerita terlebih dahulu." Kiba memulai berkata dengan wajah serius yang membuat para lelaki yang duduk di sana menatap bosan Kiba.

"Kalian tahu kuil yang biasa kita lewati sebelum ke rumah Naruto?" Semuanya tak menjawab. Kiba melanjutkan, "Katanya kuil di sana adalah kuil yang paling ramai dikunjungi dan itu semua karena mereka yang berdoa di sana akan terkabul doanya. Mereka yang berada di sekitar kuil tak boleh melakukan apapun kecuali berdoa, walaupun sekedar menggerutu atau mengumpat. Konon katanya, jika kita mengumpat, membatin, segala hal yang jelek, kita akan mendapat hukuman. Entah itu apa hukumannya."

"Lalu darimana hukuman itu berasal? Jangan membuat perutku lapar, Kiba." Lelaki bertubuh gempal itu tersenyum mengejek pada Kiba sembari mengunyah kripik yang ada di tangannya.

Kiba mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan Chouji—lelaki itu. Dengan hati setengah dongkol, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kalian belum tahu ya, kuil itu dihuni oleh seorang kakek-kakek. Aku pernah melihatnya langsung atau lebih tepatnya hanya rambut putih panjangnya membelakangiku saat aku diajak oleh keluargaku berdoa di sana. Saat itupun kuil sangat sepi, hanya keluarga kami yang berdoa. Aku juga sepertinya baru sadar kalau kakek tua itu menampakkan dirinya saat kuil sepi."

Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tak terasa bulu kuduknya meremang karena mendengar ceritanya sendiri, biasanya kalau ia menceritakan ini pada kakaknya tidak merasa tegang. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah kenapa, fikirannya kacau dan sedikit takut untuk meneruskan ceritanya. Ia juga merasa, kalau ada sosok yang memperhatikan dia dan teman-temannya dengan intens.

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan menatap wajah-wajah temannya yang terlihat santai kecuali Naruto dan Lee yang memasang wajah takut. Pandangan matanya berhenti pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah memainkan I-phone di tangannya, wajah takutnya berubah menjadi raut bingung.

"Sasuke, kau sedang kurusan ya?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Kurusan? Kau kira aku perempuan yang merawat tubuhnya demi menarik perhatian lelaki?" Sasuke melayangkan tatapan datar pada Kiba.

"Tapi mataku tak salah lihat, Sasuke. Kau kurusan. Lihatlah lengan dan kakimu, tak ada lagi tonjolan otot di sana." Ujar Kiba jujur dan perkataan Kiba itu membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Mereka juga menggunakan ekspresi sama dengan Kiba, bingung dan penasaran.

Merasa diperhatikan se-intens itu, membuat Sasuke merasa kesal. Dengan malas ia menaruh I-phone nya kembali ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Mata sekelam malam-nya menelisik jauh penampilannya, biasa saja menurutnya.

Diarahkannya iris matanya untuk melihat celana tiga per-empatnya. Ia merasa ada keanehan di kakinya, 'Hn. Ini kakiku?' pikirnya tak percaya setelah melihat lebih jelas kakinya. Kemudian memeriksa lengannya dan lagi-lagi tanda tanya muncul di otak jeniusnya, 'Kenapa kaki dan tanganku jadi jenjang seperti ini?'

"Hn. Aku pulang." Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung keluar dari rumah Naruto diikuti tatapan bingung dari temannya.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

Tak diketahuinya, bahwa seseorang telah mengintainya dari jauh.

oOo

"Ino, kau tahu tidak kuil yang ada di dekat Perumahan elite Namikaze?" Sakura Haruno bertanya pada Ino yang tengah mengoleskan lipbalm di depan kaca kamarnya.

Ditanya seperti itu, membuat Ino menaruh lipbalm-nya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Ditatapnya sahabat pink-nya dengan tatapan bingung. Tak biasanya sahabatnya berbicara tentang tempat yang sering ramai dengan pengunjung.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tadi saat aku lewat di sana, ada seseorang yang berbisik di telingaku. Dan suara itu sangat jelas sekali di indra pendengaranku, mengingat di sana tadi sangat sepi." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino yang mendengar hal itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Sakura dan memejamkan matanya.

"Memangnya bisikan seperti apa yang kau dengar, Forehead?"

"Semacam, 'Pria itu telah kuhukum dan kau harus membantunya menjalankan hukuman'. Begitu." Sakura menatap raut wajah Ino yang sekarang terlihat tegang.

Sakura yang melihat itu jadi panik sendiri, "Apa? Apa? Ada apa memangnya? Ada apa dengan kuil itu?"

"Kuil itu adalah kuil yang paling ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang karena mereka percaya bahwa kuil itu bisa mengabulkan doa kita. Dan itu sudah dipercayai semua orang. Namun katanya, di sana ada seorang kakek penunggu kuil namun itu belum pasti karena belum ada seorangpun yang melihatnya, mungkin—"

Ino bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap serius Sakura, "—Di kuil itu, tak boleh ada yang mengumpat, menggerutu, atau mengatakan hal-hal yang jelek atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dari penunggu itu. Se—"

Perkataan Ino terputus oleh Sakura yang tertawa keras mendengar cerita tak masuk akal—menurutnya—baginya. Mana ada hantu penunggu jaman sekarang?, "Haha, itu tak mungkin, Ino. Kau banyak menonton film dengan genre supernatural, fantasy, atau suspense? Itu lucu sekali, haha."

Sementara itu Ino mendengus kesal mendengar tawa Sakura yang menggelegar, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak kalah serius dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat saja, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tak bohong mengenai itu dan kau akan segera tahu apa arti bisikan itu."

oOo

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau ini adalah tubuhku."

"Benar, ini benar tubuhku."

"Tapi kenapa—"

"—Tubuhku jadi seperti ini?"

Seorang pemuda, ralat perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu, bermata onyx, dan bertubuh tinggi semampai memperhatikan pantulan penampilannya dari kaca. Dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dari sisi kanan sampai sisi kiri. Dan dari sisi luar maupun...

"APA INI? DADA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

...Dalam

Tidak aneh memang. Perempuan itu memiliki dada bukan? Tapi kenapa perempuan ini aneh sekali? Jawabannya adalah...

"Hei, Otouto! Kau seperti perempuan saja kalau mandi. Jangan-jangan kau sudah berevolusi menjadi perempuan ya? Dasar aneh!" 

...Dia laki-laki!

Demi Tuhan, sekarang ia ingin sekali berteriak kenapa tubuhnya bisa menjadi perempuan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kali ini ia merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya. Yang benar saja kalau ia jadi perempuan padahal ia sangat benci dengan makhluk itu.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, Author kembali dengan Fanfic Baru. HOREE~~ *Cium_Jauh**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku buat FF dengan genre Fantasy loh.**

 **Pertama kali aku buat FF ini tuh bingung pake genre apa. Fantasy/Supernatural atau Fantasy/Romance? Semaleman nggak tidur mikirin genre-nya. Yaudahlah, dari sekian banyaknya pikiran.**

 **Aku milih genre Fantasy/Romance. HORE~~**

 **OKE, terimakasih pada Readers dan silent Readears yang sudah membaca karya super Gaje-ness ku.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Girl?**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fantasy, Romance**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate: M for save**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo bertebaran (maybe), abal, gaje, ide pasaran, OOC.**

 **Story by Cake Cherry**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY: Remaja lelaki 17 tahun ini benar-benar benci dengan makhluk yang bernama 'perempuan'. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau remaja lelaki ini berevolusi menjadi perempuan?/ "Apa-apaan ini?"/"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."/ Bagaimana jika Uchiha bungsu ini pertama kalinya berbicara dengan seorang gadis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME!**

 **Silahkan membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu duduk di tepi kasur dengan wajah menunduk. Tak tahu apa yang difikirkannya. Yang jelas raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu dan frustasi. Bahkan tak jarang kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya hingga berantakan begitupula dengan kondisi kamarnya yang amburadul.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumaman lirih itu menggema di dalam ruangan menunjukkan betapa frustasinya si gadis.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

"Itachi _-nii_ , dimana Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Entahlah. Daritadi kupanggil dia tapi tidak keluar-keluar. Kau mau membangunkannya?" sahut Itachi dengan kening yang berkerut bingung.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke setelah dipersilahkan oleh Itachi. Ruangan demi ruangan ia telusuri menuju kamar sahabatnya itu dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna biru donker yang menjadi ciri khas Sasuke. Tangannya mulai memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Namun alangkah kagetnya saat iris biru _shappire_ -nya mendapati sesosok gadis di kamar sahabatnya.

"Ka—"

Dengan cepat gadis di hadapannya itu membungkam mulutnya karena kaget sebelum ia berteriak dan menyeretnya masuk yang entah kenapa tenaganya terasa besar. Kakinya terseok-seok saat diseret dengan kasar oleh perempuan di belakangnya. Namun setelah itu tangan yang membukam mulutnya mulai terlepas. Ia terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas. Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya dengan rapat.

"Kau kena—"

"Ssst, jangan berteriak. Aku akan memberitahukanmu siapa aku kalau kau tak berteriak." Kata gadis itu berbisik.

Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dahinya memasang pose berfikir kemudia menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi kau gadis yang diajak tidur si _Teme_ ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 _Buagh!_

"Baka. Aku Sasuke, _Dobe_!"

Pemuda pirang itu merintih kesakitan saat gadis di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba menonjok tulang pipinya hingga sedikit menimbulkan luka memar keunguan. Namun ia dikagetkan oleh perkataan si gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Sasuke. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Setahunya Sasuke Uchiha itu laki-laki bukan perempuan. Dan juga mana mungkin sahabatnya itu melakukan operasi transgender. Sangat kecil kemungkinannya.

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang lebam, ia hampiri si gadis dengan wajah konyol.

"Hahaha. Jangan membuat pantatku tertawa oleh candaanmu. Kau tahu, selera humormu sangat rendah. Haha." Tawa Naruto menggelegar seketika membuat gadis di hadapannya kesal.

Tak segan-segan, gadis di hadapannya menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras sehingga sang empunya kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Naruto sembari memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan.

Bukan Naruto saja yang geram, gadis di hadapannya lebih geram lagi melihat Naruto. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata serius sehingga membuat Naruto perlahan yakin kalau gadis itu tidak bohong. Walaupun hati kecilnya masih agak ragu.

"Apa buktinya jika kau Sasuke?" tanya Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku benci perempuan." Jawab gadis itu dengan datar.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto berbinar-binar senang sembari memeluk gadis di hadapannya.

"Whoaa, kau memang Uchiha Sasuke! Tapi kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi perempuan seperti ini?"

Yang ditanya malah mengernyitkan alis bertaut bingung sembari menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Kalau begini susah juga saat yang ditanya tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Entahlah. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berubah menjadi perempuan."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan lesu di koridor sekolah. Baru saja dia menerima kabar bahwa ada siswi baru yang akan se-kamar asrama dengannya. Padahal ia sangat senang tahun-tahun ini tak dapat siswi yang se-kamar dengannya karena sangat merepotkan. Sendirian di kamar asramanya itu menyenangkan, itu menurutnya. Belum lagi ia harus membagi kasur berukuran sedangnya itu dengan siswi baru itu.

Agak marah juga dengan siswi baru yang pindah sekolah ke sekolahnya. Kenapa juga harus pindah ke asramanya? Kenapa bukan di rumah nya saja. Kan aneh. Sekarang ia tak akan bisa bebas melakukan hal gila di kamarnya. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap kalau siswi baru itu sama gilanya dengannya. Seperti tak pernah merapikan kamar tidurnya saat bangun. Jorok sekali.

Gadis itu menoleh ke samping saat dirasanya ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Iris emerald indahnya mendapati gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah depan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sakura?" Tanya Ino mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Sakura hanya mencibir pelan tanpa memedulikan Ino yang bertambah bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian memasang wajah kesal. "Kau tahu tidak sih kalau besok akan ada siswi baru di sini. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Dan parahnya lagi, ia se-kamar denganku di asrama. Astaga, setahuku masih ada banyak kamar di asrama dan kenapa harus di kamarku? Setelah hari ini, aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktuku di kamar tersayangku." Jelas Sakura dengan pipi memerah menahan amarah.

Sedangkan Ino yang mendengarkan hanya menghela nafas pendek, ia kira apa. Tahu-tahunya hanya masalah siswi baru dan soal kamar yang tidak mau ada temannya.

"Hanya masalah itu?"

Sakura menatap Ino dengan murka, "Kau bilang hanya masalah itu? Seharusnya kau tahu Ino kalau aku tidak akan bisa memperlakukan kamarku dengan bebas."

"Yah, semisal tidak pernah merapikan kamar." Sahut Ino sambil memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Ino!" rengek Sakura pada Ino yang berjalan mendahului Sakura dengan cuek.

.

.

.

"Apa! Kau sudah mengurus tentang kepindahanku dari sekolah?"

Saat ini Sasuke ingin sekali memotong habis rambut duren sahabatnya. Bisa-bisanya sahabat kuningnya itu dengan seenak udelnya mengurus tentang kepindahannya tanpa persetujuannya. Dan lagi semuanya sudah beres dan Sasuke resmi tidak bersekolah lagi Konoha Senior High School. Ia sangat menyayangkan Naruto karena anak pemilik sekolah, kalau tidak ia pasti akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur bahkan mati.

Ditambah lagi cobaan apa ini. Naruto sudah mendaftarkannya sebagai siswi baru di Konoha Senior High School dan tepat besok dia harus bersekolah menggunakan identitasnya sebagai perempuan. Juga ditambah ia harus pindah ke asrama perempuan dan lagi se-kamar dengan perempuan? _No way!_ Semua orang tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci makhluk yang satu itu.

 _Bloody hell!_

" _Otouto_ , sudahlah. Aku akan menutupinya dari _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Mereka tak akan tahu kalau kau berubah menjadi perempuan." Kata sang kakak—Itachi.

Ini sangat memalukan saat kakaknya tahu kalau ia berubah menjadi perempuan. Ternyata kakaknya tahu sejak Sasuke memukul Naruto dan berbicara terlalu keras. _Hell_ , ia juga lupa menutup pintu kamarnya sehingga sang kakak dapat mencuri dengar dan mengintipnya. _Oh shit!_ Cobaan berat apalagi yang akan menerimanya setelah ini.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya jika jadi aku, _Baka_! Harus rela menjadi perempuan padahal aku sangat membenci perempuan. Pindah ke asrama dan se-kamar dengan perempuan? Itu sangat menakjubkan!" cibir Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau sangat lebay, _Otouto_. Lagipula siapa yang suruh kau tidak tahu penyebabnya menjadi perempuan. Salahmu 'kan?" sahut Itachi membuat Sasuke bertambah geram.

"Salah sendiri juga karena sangat meremehkan perempuan. Kau kena getahnya, kan!" tambah Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin mencekiknya.

Sambil menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak-ledak ia mencoba bersabar dengan kedua tingkah lelaki yang duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sahabat dan kakaknya, "Baiklah, aku setuju."

.

.

.

Sore ini, Sakura harus ekstra bersiap-siap membersihkan kamarnya dengan bersih sekinclong kaca di iklan-iklan yang bermunculan di Televisi kamarnya. Ini semua gara-gara Ino yang menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar agar tidak berkesan jorok bagi siswi baru sekamarnya. Itupun ia lakukan dengan terpaksa. Kalau saja Ino tidak akan melapor pada kepala asrama sekolah ini, maka ia akan ekstra membuat kamarya sejorok mungkin agar siswi baru itu tak betah berada di kamarnya.

Kali ini ia menyadari sesuatu betapa joroknya dan kotornya kamarnya sampai-sampai ia harus rela mengambil sampah bekas jajanannya di kolong bawah meja dengan susah payah. Letih, lemah, dan lesu yang bisa ia gambarkan untuk keadaannya saat ini. Bayangkan saja sejak siang tadi sekitar jam dua sepulang sekolah sampai jam lima kamarnya masih kotor. Mungkin ini hanya setengahnya saja yang bersih. Salahkan Ino yang tak mau membantunya dengan alasan ia harus disiplin.

Disiplin apanya?

" _Oh shit_ , kapan ini selesai?" umpatnya sembari mengusap keringatnya yang menetes di pelipisnya.

Ia hampir lupa kalau sejak tadi ia belum makan sedikitpun sejak membersihkan kamarnya. Betapa sibuknya ia sampai hampir lupa makan dan kesehatannya akan terganggu. Kakinya beranjak pelan keluar kamarnya dengan masker yang dipakainya di atas kepala dan handuk kecil yang menggantung di leher jenjangnya menuju dapur asrama untuk sekedar mengambil roti.

"Fiuh, leganya!" ujar Sakura setelah menenggak gelas yang berisi cairan putih dingin.

"Hei, kau!"

Sakura menoleh, "Hah, aku?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas anggukan gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Ikut aku ke ruang kepala asrama." Kata gadis itu membuat Sakura segera meletakkan gelasnya dan mengunyah rotinya dengan cepat.

"B-baiklah."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk!"

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan pendek sebahu itu berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Gadis itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya sopan walau dalam hatinya sangat enggan melakukan hal ini namun demi identitasnya supaya tidak ketahuan, ia rela melakukan hal ini. Ujung bibirnya berkedut-kedut saat ia memaksakan senyum yang selama ini belum pernah ia lakukan.

"Namaku Uchiha Shizuka, saudara jauh Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari Suna International High School. Salam kenal." Katanya datar.

Salah seorang murid mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan itu adalah pemuda bersurai kuning yang sepertinya menahan tawa. Dan ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Saking mengenalnya ia jadi sangat ingin mencekiknya.

"Ya, Naruto? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya lelaki bermasker itu pada siswa bernama Naruto.

"Pfft, benarkah k-kau dari SIHS?" tanyanya dengan muka memerah menahan tawa. Sedangkan murid yang lainnya hanya menatap bingung Naruto.

Ini semua bukan salahnya karena berbohong kalau ia pindahan dari SIHS, sekolah elite dari Suna. Mana mungkin saudara Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah rendahan, tahu bagimana kayanya keluarga Uchiha? Kemarin ia mengotot supaya di formulir ia merupakan pindahan dari SIHS. Gengsi dong kalau Uchiha tidak berada di sekolah elite.

"Y-ya benar." Jawabnya dengan senyum penuh misteri terselubung di dalamnya sehingga yang ditatap merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, sekian dulu perkenalannya. Kau boleh duduk di pojok belakang sana."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis yang sebenarnya lelaki itu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di paling pojok belakang sebelah jendela dengan datar. Sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sengit saat melewati bangkunya. Sedangkan yang dilirik menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok!_

 _Grekk._

"Ada apa? Kau siswi baru juga ya?" kepala guru bermasker itu menyembul dari pintu dan menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri di depan pintu sendirian.

Gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Aku bukan siswi baru. Kemarin aku dipanggil oleh kepala asrama sekaligus kepala sekolah kalau aku akan dipindahkan kelas ke kelas ini." jelasnya singkat dan dibalas anggukan guru di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Anak-anak, kita kedatangan siswi baru dari kelas sebelah."

Awalnya ia menolak saat kepala asrama sekaligus kepala sekolah mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai prestasi yang tinggi sehingga membuatnya dipindahkan kelas. Dan itu berarti ia akan berpisah dengan Ino, sahabatnya. Namun akhinya ia menerima keputusan itu dengan bulat karena diancam akan dikurangi nilainya. Siapa yang mau sih kalau nilainya dikurangi. Sudah belajar dengan susah payah namun dikurangi, itu kan tidak adil!

Ditambah lagi kepala asramanya itu galaknya minta ampun. Jaman sekarang apa mungkin jamannya ancam-mengancam. Tidak Ino tidak kepala asramanya, semuanya sama saja. Selalu mengancam. Kalau begini terus ia mungkin akan pindah sekolah dan lagi tubuhnya sangat lelah gara-gara membersihkan kamarnya kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malam. Bayangkan saja delapan jam ia berkutat dengan kamar kotornya.

 _Oh, shit!_ Dua hari ini terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari kelas sebelah."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk dengan—Ah, Uchiha angkat tanganmu!" yang disuruh mengangkat tangannya dengan enggan.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku barunya. Di sana ia duduk dengan gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan yang cantik menurutnya. Semoga saja ia betah di kelas ini dan cepat akrab dengan yang lainnya. Seulas senyum ia torehkan di wajah cantiknya saat matanya bersinggung tatap dengan gadis sebangkunya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ucapnya ramah sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut gadis sebangkunya.

"Uchiha Shizuka." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya aneh ketika mendapati sifat gadis di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang kini bergender perempuan merasakan aneh ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjabat tangan dengan perempuan dan sungguh terasa aneh. Telapak tangan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu terasa halus dan lembut di tangannya. Bahkan ia sempat sedikit terpesona saat menatap langsung permata _giok_ mata gadis itu saking indahnya.

Dan lagi yang membuatnya sedikit mencibir, gadis itu adalah gadis yang diejeknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis yang diejeknya dengan rambut norak namun sepertinya persepsinya salah karena gadis itu tak senorak itu. Malah terlihat cantik dengan helaian-helaian merah muda yang dipadukan hijau daun matanya. Tampak sangat... apa kata yang cocok ya untuk gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung karena sedari tadi ditatap terus olehnya. Iapun juga tak sadar kalau gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya hingga sebuah kibasan tangan menyadarkannya.

"Uchiha _-san_? Uchiha-san, kau tak apa _-apa_?"

Bahkan secara tak sadar iris onyx-nya memperhatikan bibir tipis semerah buah palm yang sedang bergerak-gerak itu seolah meminta untuk di gigit. Eh, apa katanya tadi?

"Y-ya, aku tak apa-apa." Jawabnya sembari menoleh ke arah papan tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh gadis di sampingnya.

Aneh, ini aneh. Ada apa dengannya sekarang, apa ia sedang sakit atau apa?

.

.

.

"Jadi kau teman se-kamar asramaku?" jerit Sakura tertahan pada Shizuka yang mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

Baiklah, Sakura sepertinya akan menerima Shizuka menjadi teman se-kamarnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya siswi baru itu sering berwajah datar dan bersifat cuek. Jadi ia tak akan terganggu bila gadis itu berada di kamarnya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu tipe menjaga kebersihan dan itu bisa dimanfaatkannya. Ia akan bangun setelah Shizuka, lalu mandi setelah Shizuka, dan berangkat setelah Shizuka merapikan kamar mereka. Hahaha, pemikiran yang bagus bukan.

"Ayo masuk, Uchiha _-san_!" ajaknya ramah walau dalam hati segan-segan.

"Shizuka saja." Sahut Shizuka membenarkan.

"Baiklah, Shizuka _-chan_. Selamat datang di surga dunia kamar kita!" ucapnya ceria penuh maksud terselubung.

.

.

.

Sekarang gadis bernama Uchiha Shizuka atau lebitu tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke itu duduk di atas ranjang sembari menyender pada kepala ranjang dengan sebuah majalah fashion yang dipegangnya sambil menunggu Sakura yang tengah mandi duluan. Sungguh jika ia ketahuan dilihat oleh Naruto atau bahkan kakaknya ia pasti diejek habis-habisan karena membaca sebuah majalah seperti perempuan asli. Tapi ia memang perempuan kan, jadi apa salahnya.

Tapi sebenarnya ia tak sungguh-sungguh membaca majalah berisi fashion-fashion yang bahkan tak dimengerti olehnya. Melihat cover seorang perempuan yang hanya memakai bikini saja membuatnya jijik setengah mati apalagi isinya yang berisi tentang pakaian-pakaian dalam atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya niatnya membawa majalah ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sebagai pakaian dalamnya.

Parahnya ia harus menahan malu ketika Naruto dan kakaknya mengajaknya ke toko pakaian dalam dan dengan sengaja Naruto menggantungkan celana dalam teapt di depan wajahnya dengan seringai mesum membuatnya ingin menonjok sahabatnya. Ditambah Itachi yang malah memakai bra sebagai masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Astaga, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menyeret keduanya pulang dan melampiaskan amarah terpendamnya sejak berada di depan toko itu.

 _Hell!_ Itachi sudah mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha.

 _Drrrtt Drrrttt!_

Suara dering handphone yang ia yakini miliknya langsung diangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Halo, _Otouto_. Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Apakah teman sekamarmu itu cantik, aku juga ingin melihatnya. _Ot_ —"

Tanpa berkata-kata apalagi ia langsung mematikan panggilan tak penting dari kakaknya, "Itachi sialan!"

"Shizuka _-chan_ , kau tidak mau mandi?" Shizuka (Sasuke) menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sembari menatap polos dirinya.

Dan demi apa Sasuke terasa seperti ingin tersengat listrik saat pertama kalinya—ingat, pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang gadis hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang hanya menutupi sebatas dada dan setengah pahanya sehingga belahan dadanya dan paha mulusnya tampak dari luar. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ingatkan dia kalau ia sangat membenci perempuan bukannya malah terpesona seperti ini. Ia tak bisa mengerti dengan akal sehatnya sekarang.

Benci perempuan.

Benci perempuan.

Benci perempuan.

Sebisa mungkin ia yakinkan kalau ia membenci perempuan.

Benci perempuan.

Benci peremupan.

Argh! Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah saat kalimat-kalimat itu bernaung di otak jeniusnya. Tak bisa ditahannya lagi, ia langsung membanting majalah tak berdosa itu ke kasur dan mengambil handuknya berjalan menuju kamar mandi melewati Sakura yang tidak mengerti tentang keanehan Shizuka (Sasuke). Satu lagi yang membuat kepalanya berasa sudah menjadi keping-kepingan kaca, aroma gadis itu sangat memabukkan saat ia melewatinya.

 _Shit!_ Ia sudah gila.

.

.

.

 _Tut tutt..._

"Ha—"

"Naruto, temui aku di depan asrama sekolah. SEKARANG!"

Mendengar suara amarah tertahan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto bergidik seketika dan cepat-cepat memasuki mobilnya untuk menemui Sasuke. Sepertinya ia memiliki firasat buruk. Bukan untuk Sasuke tapi untuknya. Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi sasaran tonjokan Sasuke. kenapa bukan Itachi saja. Aduh, ini mulai terasa menakutkan baginya. Menghadapi Sasuke yang murka bagaikan menghadapi singa yang sedang lapar.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya, chapter 2 ini selesai juga. Alhamdulillah...**

 **Sebenernya aku gak update2 gegara mood-ku berasa mampet pas nulis. Saat ngetik, hapus. Ngetik lagi, hapus lagi. Ngetik lagi, hapus lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Jadi kena virus Webe kan akunya. Aduhh!**

 **Tapi akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini. Menurutku sih lebih gampang buat OS daripada Multichap, jadi berasa gak mampet nulisnya dan gak hiatus. Sempet loh aku mau hiatus tapi karena aku masih baru di FFn aku gak mau hiatus dulu. Jadi nanti dikira sombong lagi.**

 **Terimakasih pada Readears, silent readears, atau yang hanya numpang lewat saja karena sudah membaca karya zuper keju-ku.**

 **Terimakasih pada reviuewers (maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu2, Author soalnya lagi sibuk *Alasan*), followers, dan favers.**

 **Kata terakhir,**

 **RIPIUW ^_^**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi**


End file.
